Scars
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Some scars can be deeper than they appear to be! The same can be said of Regina without scar above his lip. The story behind a small scar that conveys all the pain she feels.


**The fanfic has been translated from Portuguese into English.**

**Laris, thanks for the great help!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning, and the sun was shining once more through those fields. Parents getting out with their children to enjoy the evening together, people doing picnics, or walking around and riding horses were common activities to all the people from that kingdom, if it wasn't for one exception.

The kid that usually walked alone; she wasn't seen in anybody's company. The girl was owner of a rare beauty; her hair was dark as night, and she had beautiful brown eyes. People always got amazed by her purity, innocence and her big warm heart.

Her shiny dark hair was loose, and it was very long, almost hitting her waist. Then her intense brown eyes were illuminated by its influence. So different from Cora, her mother! It was always what the people from the nearby villages used to say when they saw her.

Regina was just eight years old by the time, but the signs of the tiredness and the stressful routine submitted by Cora could be seem on her face. She couldn't have a childhood like any other girl. She never played, always having posture lessons, etiquette lessons and everything else to transform her into a lady ready to be married with someone influent.

But all those things were what Cora wanted, not Regina. By eight years old, marriage is not something that crosses a child's mind. Regina didn't even know what a girl of her age liked to do. She wanted a childhood, but she didn't know how to be a child. In the most of times, she saw herself as a little adult.

Regina liked her hair loose, since she always had to use it tied up into a bun so tight that it usually gave her headaches. She couldn't even complain the pain it caused, because Cora was always saying that a lady should never complain about anything, just smile gently and walk gracefully through the hall. So Regina always had a smile on her face, but as soon as she was alone, she undone the oppressor bun, letting some tears roll down her face.

At this present day, Regina didn't have reasons for sadness. She had gained her mother's permission to go out alone. She wanted to enjoy the evening and to be like any other girl. Looking ahead, she was admiring the other kids riding horses. Her dream was to be able to ride through the fields, but Cora would never let her. One of those kids, realizing Regina's observation, came to talk to her.

"Do you want to ride?" asked Nora.

"Sorry! But I don't think this is possible. My mother would never let me ride. And I don't even know how to." Regina answered in a shy smile.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I can teach you, if you want to learn of course. I'm one of the bests of this kingdom. I can be your teacher." Nora said extending her arm to help Regina to **get up**.

Regina stared at Nora's extended arm for a while. She was reluctant to accept Nora's help, but she decided to do it. She wanted to ride so badly, and this will was bigger than her fear of her mother.

"Will you really teach me to ride?" there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course I will! What's your name?" Nora asked.

"My name is Regina. Regina Mills! And what's yours?"

Regina noticed that the girl's face paled out of suddenly. Usually people had the same reaction when Regina said her name. It seemed that the family name Mills carried some kind of curse, because every time she pronounced her last name to anybody, the person's first reaction was to back off immediately from her. It should be because of Cora's fame in to be a witch in her kingdom. This always made the girl sad. Some tears escaped from her eyes.

"I understand you don't want to teach me anymore. It's not the first time it happens to me. I am used to it." She said upset.

"I just got surprised by your last name. Besides, you're Regina, and not your mom. By the way, my name is Nora." The girl said regaining her natural skin color.

"Is it true? Can I really learn how to ride?" Regina asked childishly.

"Of course it is! I knew it was what you wanted when you were looking at me while I rode. I offered you help, and since you accepted, I will help you." Nora smiled.

"Nora! Such a beautiful name! When will I learn to ride?" Regina asked anxiously.

"Right now! I mean, if you want to, it could be now."

"It will be my biggest dream coming true. I want to learn it now."

Regina and Nora walked side by side until the place the girl's horse was. At first, Nora taught her some basic tips, like how to hold the saddle on the animal, how to avoid some unnecessary falls, the correct way to ride, among others. Regina heard everything with a big smile on her face. She was very focused on Nora's advices, all of the attention an eight years old can have.

"How about we go to practice? You could try to ride." Nora asked.

"Now? Would it better to do it later? I mean, it would be better if at the beginning I just watch you to see how you do it." Regina stuttered.

"Regina, are you afraid?"

"No! I am not afraid. I never get scared of anything." Regina swallowed, trying to show she was telling the truth.

"I know I just met you, but I can see the fear in your eyes. There's no need of that. Trust me and you will know how to lead the animal."

"I can be a little bit scared, but I will not let it stops me to makes my dream come true." She said it more to herself then for Nora.

Regina sighed deeply and walked till the horse. She ran her fingers through the horsehair and whispered some words into his ear. The horse seemed to pay attention, as if he could understand her. She followed all the tips Nora gave her, and she smiled wide open when she saw she managed to mount it. She started to ride the horse, leading him to go slowly at first, but as the time passed by, she gained more speed. She liked this freedom, and for the first time in her life, she felt she was the only owner of her body. The cold air that cut her body made her feel that for once in her life she had found a place she felt good at. After some time riding, Regina felt an invisible force which prevented her to do the simplest gesture. She couldn't move even a muscle of her body. She was desperate; she already figured out what it should be. And it hurt and depressed her. The tears insisted to fall, and Regina was left up in the air. She saw her mother through her blurred view.

"Regina, my darling, what do you think you are doing? A lady like you does not go riding a horse like a man, without any manners. You don't really listen to me, do you? You never learn. It was that you wanted when you asked me permission to walk? We are going home immediately."

Just with a Cora's hand movement, Regina realized she was already at her mother's side. She looked at the terrified Nora, and spoke to her.

"Nora, thank you for everything! And I am sorry for this situation."

Regina was upset because of what happened, and Nora just nodded her head when she heard Regina's words, because she's was too afraid to formulate any answer. Then after that, Regina came back to home with her mother. When they arrived, Cora fought with her daughter.

"I waited more of you! Regina Mills riding as one of those peasants in the field. We have a reputation to keep. In the future, you will marry some king and you will be a powerful queen, and it's not acceptable to do such a thing as you did today."

"I just wanted to learn to ride. And that young lady taught me. I don't see anything wrong on it. I just wanted to have fun at least one time in my life!" challenged Regina.

"Regina! My child, one day you will understand that I'm doing the best for you. A lady is not created out of the suddenly, it takes time. It needs dedication, and many hours of training. When you are married you will realize it."

"I don't want to be married!" Regina yelled crying. "You want me to, but I'm just eight! I don't have a childhood, and it's your fault. I hate you. I hate you!"

Cora didn't answer; she just hit Regina in the face. The girl didn't imagine that her mother could do that. She brought her hands to her face, and only one tear slid down her red cheek, then she ran to her bedroom.

"Indeed, ran to your bedroom, and enjoy it very well, since you'll be there locked up for a few days." Cora answered raising her voice to be sure she was heard. "Oh, and the next time, the punishment will be more severe." She threatened.

The child entered into her bedroom, lying down at her bed. She cried. She didn't have strength to do anything else. She couldn't say anything, not even a word, so she just kept crying. A few hours later, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. Her face was still marked by her mother's fingers. Laid down at her bed, Regina spoke to herself.

"All of it was caused by this afternoon ride. Why? I really liked to horse ride! It was so good." She said before asleep.

When she woke up in the next day, Regina took a look at the mirror, and realized there was a scar right above her upper lip. She was desperate with that mark that appeared on her face, because before she had slept, there were just finger's marks of her mother. Now, the slap mark was gone, and it was replaced by a scar showed on her face. Some tears were falling from the child's dark eyes.

She ran till the door realizing it was still locked. Desperate she started to punch it, hoping that someone could come to rescue her. She needed affection after the terrible night she had. She had never slept so badly in her entire life. Every night the girl had lots of awful nightmares, and she used to wake up without strength, even to breath. She had woken up with swollen and sore eyes because of the much time she spent crying in the night before. She cried because of the punishment her mother gave her, but mainly because she would never ride again. She had never felt as free as she did in that afternoon, and knowing that she'd never do that again made her deeply depressed.

The door being unlocked scared the girl, who came back running to her bed. The door finally opened up and Cora entered into her daughter's room. The authority at her mother's eyes made Regina shiver of fear. Cora approached her daughter's face and threatened her again.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson. I don't want to see you on top of any horse never again, do you heard me Regina? Oh, and do not dare you to talk to any peasant, specially that Dora, who walks around dressed like a boy."

"Her name's Nora, mom." Answered Regina.

"Regina! You weren't like that. What's happening to my daughter?"

"It's nothing, mother. I just wanted to be able to ride again. I'd never had such a pleasurable feeling on my entire life. I hope you understand that."

"You know me, and you know what I am capable of Regina. And the person you would never want to confront is me. I do not hesitate to carry out my threats. Tell me something, did you pay attention in a certain scar right above your lip? It's a little gift of mine for you, my darling."

A horrified expression showed up at Regina's face. That scar that had appeared mysteriously at her face had been made by her own mother. Regina looked sadly at her, but she could see that Cora was looking satisfied back at her; satisfied to see the panic that kept growing at her daughter's eyes.

"Regina, take off this sadness on your face, because we have commitments for this afternoon. We are going to the village, to see a dressmaker to do a new dress for you. We were invited to a ball and I want you to be the prettiest and polite girl in the party. You have to think about your future."

She just wanted her mother could get out of her room. She wanted to be alone; but it wouldn't be possible, since she had to go out with her mother. And once more she would have to put a fake smile on her face, and pretend that her life was as beautiful as possible. Only in her heart she'd know the pain she felt. At her eight years old, she didn't want to be concerned about anything, yet she seemed to carry the world's weight at her back. And every time she looked at any mirror, she would see that nasty scar at her face to remind her that the only time she had been happy in her life, she had been punished for it.

Regina had past torturing hours in the dressmaker house. She wanted to cry, she wanted to run away to somewhere that only she knew about, to be able to be alone. In every smile she gave, it was like her skin was about to vanish on all the sadness she felt. And her soul was perforated by Cora's looks, which seemed to coordinate every Regina's attitude.

Some hours later, when Regina and her mother went out of the dressmaker's house, Regina saw a little boy fallen on the ground, with a big wound on his knees. He seemed to be scared and without any help. Regina didn't think twice and came to rescue the boy. She extended her arm and helped him to stand up. She took a handkerchief from her little purse and cleaned the tears rolling down his face.

"It's everything okay?" Regina asked concerned.

"I fell and I couldn't stand up. You were the first who stopped to help me. Thank you."

"Don't you want some help to get to your home?"

"No, there's no need of it. I don't want to disturb you." The boy said walking and limping.

"But you are not capable to walk alone to your house like this."

"Regina, he said he doesn't need help. Which part did you not understand?" Cora interrupted them.

"That lady is right. I'll be at my house soon and my mom will take care of this wound for me." The boy tried to smile.

"Can I know your name at least?" asked Regina.

"My name is Daniel."

"Daniel, it's a beautiful name! By the way, my name's Regina."

"So, good evening Regina, and thank you for everything." Daniel answered.

When Regina was about to say good bye to him, Cora pushed her away, stopping her to say anything more. The look Cora gave to Regina was extremely disapproving her daughter's actions. Regina was once again afraid of her mother's reaction.

"Regina, where do you think you're going with this big heart you insist to keep?" asked Regina, ironic.

"That boy was hurt and I just wanted to help him." She tried to explain.

"When will you learn not to help anyone? My dear daughter, you need to learn this!" Cora put her hands on Regina's shoulders, shaking her.

"Anyone? He couldn't even to stand up, and for me it's not anyone. He needed me, and I did what my heart asked to." Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, my child, anyone. He's probably just one more starved to death. And only you can't see it. Your innocence does not help. I was wrong in your education. Do you think that being good you will reach something? You'll be made a fool of yourself easily." Cora said furiously.

"I do not understand, mother. Why are you so bitter? Why?"

"I am not bitter. I just want the best for you. And Regina, you can't even to realize that everything I do, I do thinking about your future."

"And if I say I don't want to think about my future now? I don't want to marry, and I don't want you to think about my future either. I'll be concerned about it in the right time."

"Regina! Stop to be such a foolish girl. I'm trying to be comprehensible with you, but you aren't being enough. You want a severe education, you'll have it. And do not dare you to come back later begging me to be more condescending that I will not be." She was very mad.

"Go ahead! Punish me one more time. After all this is everything you know. When you lose control over something, you punish me. You use magic to hurt me. It's what I feel you will do now. Come on! Do it!" challenged Regina.

Regina felt the face of her hand to bubble and a finest scar was growing in your hand. One more scar made by Cora was being born at her body. She felt an insupportable burn which kept aching. The same was happening with the first scar, in her upper lip. She looked at her mother, and she saw a pleasurable expression at her face, realizing Cora seemed to be happy with her daughter's suffering. Cora liked to know her daughter was in pain, suffering. To her, that was the only way to make Regina learn and understand. Hurt her! Let her marked! So when she saw all the scars she would recognize she should never disobey her mother.

During her entire life Regina was always hit by Cora's rage. She suffered! Cried! However every time she displeased Cora, more and more scars showed up on Regina's body. They were always thin and imperceptibles to the most of people who lived with Regina, only she could see them. They served as painful reminders to the young Regina, who felt uncomfortable every time she touched her own scars. It was a burnt in the scars caused by the magic. They never decreased with time, they're always the same size, but as long as the time passed by they got more painful, just like her life.

She had gained power and one of the first things Regina did with it, was to make the scars gone away from her body, leaving just one. The first scar caused by Cora, that one right above her upper lip, it was intact, in the same place, as if it could represent all the pain she carried at her heart. The marks vanished from her body, but not from her heart, which still remained full of wounds that heart overly.

Almost nobody noticed that little scar on Regina's lip. But she was there to symbolize all the pain she felt. All the people instead of noticing that mark at the young face were hypnotized by the intense look of those dark brown eyes. Regina rather liked that way. She liked to feel she had influence above all those people around her, as well she created the illusion that she wouldn't suffer anymore.


End file.
